Dreams So Sweet Unto A Nightmare
by ElenaBolton20
Summary: A heated dream of Kateri in a red dress and sultry expressions, heated kisses, soft touches...then Ren's dream turns to a horrible nightmare that seems so real. xXRen & KateriXx


**"Dreams So Sweet" **

***A Dark-Hunter Novel Fanfiction***

**Written by **

**Elena Bolton19**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**It's** raining, thunder in the sky as they hide in a cave with a damp smell and a draft blowing through. Ren's hair whirling around his face and his body shivering- but it isn't from the cold; no, the cold he can handle and handle well, it's the fact that he has a woman in his head. A woman with dark brown hair and golden hued eyes that see into his very own battered, shattered soul.

And make him hard as cast iron below the waist. "Ren." her whimsical voice sings to him; calling him like he is a sailor on a sea mission and she a mermaid sent to curse him; dragging him to an under-water hell. She laughs, and it's a melodious sound in his ears. Like tiny, tinkling bells. "Ren can you come here? I built a fire."

A fire. A warm fire that builds into a large flame that eats at everything; passion is a lick of flame that cannot be controlled until sated. How can he sate his passion for her when he knows very well that he cannot?

"Ren?" A giggling call of his name, "Ren come here...I have something to show you." His interest piqued, he stands on his feet, walking through the dark cave like a predator stalking prey, he turns the corner where he see's glowing flames flickering in a dance that is mystifying...warm...sensual. He imagines his arms wrapped around Kateri's waist as he swings her in circles that make her laugh that laugh, giggle like a child and rest her head against his chest to where he can inhale her sweet, lucsious scent. Burying his face in her hair.

Oh, hell...

"I thought you'd never come...are you were hurt, maybe limping-"

"No," he says, his voice soft. He's trying hard not to stutter. God forbid he stutters right now, her body illuminated by the flames behind her; he can't see what she's wearing, but her curves are what he notices. Her curves that make him drool. Far more desireable than Windseer, his fingers twitch and ache to hold her.

To dance. "I just didn't know what you wanted." Her voice is torture. Just having her near him is torture.

"Well, would you want to see now?" She tilts her head to the side, her lips curved in a smile that is darkened by something red; but it's not blood, he'd smell if it is blood...this red substance on her lips smells...almost sweet like. Like a redgum tree; the one's he'd play in as a child, hiding in the branches; behind the leaves that were so thick that nobody could see him behind them unless he sneezed or shivered from the cold.

Which is why he spent time in the woods alot; adapting to the cold so he wouldn't shiver as much.

"W-w-w...I..." cursed stuttering, he looks down. Shuffling his feet from side to side. She sighs, walking up to him; her hips swaying from side to side, left to right...tantlizing hypnotizing him with her movements. Making him drool and his cock ache into a bulge until he thought he'd explode in his pants. A painful thought-

"what do you think?" she asks, gesturing to her outfit. He looks down, trying not to ogle too much at her - now that he noticed - breasts that were partially exposed to him by a v-neck dress. Red in colour, short in length; stopping just at the middle of her thigh, showing her legs that go on and on...her feet are bare- probably because she figured, being in a cave, she'd have no use for mile high high heels. The red compliments her skin; her hair is half up in a do that cascades down her back, stopping at her shoulders in a waterfall of brown hair. Her gold hued eyes sparkle in the firelight and she smiles like a mermaid that has a chance to walk on land.

Trap her man.

Make him hers.

If that's the case, Ren's considering to either run away or take her into his arms and kiss her until she can no longer stand nor breathe.

"You l-lo...look lovely." Damn his stuttering. it's why he hardly talked. She smiles grabbing both his hands in hers; he notices the contrast between his skin and hers. Whereas he's dark, almost caramel coloured, she's ...milk and caramel. Sweet. Too sweet.

Dangerous.

He's normal. Nothing special. Everyone goes fro that added sweetness.

Even him.

Oh how fucking idiotic he must be to be this weak around a woman.

"You look handsome, my mighty warrior." Her _what? _She smiles up at him, standing on her tip toes; her nose brushing against his. Gosh, he's tall. "Have you ever danced before?" No, he hasn't. No woman when he was young has ever asked him; they saw him as a worthless fuck who knew squat about nothing, so...no. Everything he'd answer that is "intimate" is a fat _NO. _

Instead he swallows, looking at her; watching as she places one of his hands on her waist; it's warm through her dress and her dress is a soft velvet; idly he wonders if her skin - her bare skin - will feel like velvet. She grasps tight his other hand.

"Should I lead then?" She's obviously taking his silence as a 'no'...as she should. He thought it'd be obvious if he didn't answer her questionns on such intimacy. Pressing her body so close to his, her curves to his chest, she moves them both to the music of the crackling fire. "Just follow me..."

Oh he would. Anywhere.

Smiling, she wraps her arms around his neck, standing even more on her toes so that she's practically breaking them to see into his eyes. A valient attempt at the impossible, Ren grips her waist and slides her body up his, she wraps her legs around his waist and leans her forehead on his. "I dreamt of you.." she whispers, he swallows; mouth dry and eyes wide...must not stutter, must not stutter...he tells himself.

"w-w...what did you dream about?" Damn his stuttering, the one thing he likes about drinking demon blood- only when Grizzly is possessing him. Lovely, and ...so totally fucked up.

"This..." she whispers, grabbing his head; knotting her fingers in his hair and presses her lips on to his. Being completely forward, completely...at ease with him. It shocks him, surprises him and yet...he feels whole somehow.

Complete.

Deepening the kiss, he walks so that he can press her back on the flat wall of the cave; pressing his steel hard erection into her sex. When air is needed and Ren pulls back, he discovers he and Kateri are not in the cave no more. They are in his bedroom. "How did we-"

"Enough talk." She says, kissing him again, making him fall upon the bed that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Who is using magic here? It can't be Ren...then again, maybe his sexual desire for Kateri is making him do magic without even realizing it.

Yeah, that sounds...plausible.

Letting his hands roam, he uses his magic to make her naked beneath him, sliding down her body with kisses that make her writh and twitch. "Mm, Ren..." she purrs, he separates her legs; kissing the dark curls that cover her sex, making her arch her head back; her fingers running through his black as night hair. Blowing lightly on her pussy lips, he kisses her sex twice more...

Thrice more...

Then the assault begins; stabbing his tongue in her as if he's stabbing a brutal enemy- like The First Guardian. No, he is not going to think about such things. Not when he has this...beautiful woman at his hands. Not when he can make her spasm with pleasure and explode around his hardness...

Who knew a hard on could be so painful? He licks her sex, then he kisses his way down her left leg, kissing up her right leg. Her stomach. Her breasts. Her throat. Her jaw. Her lips. Every part of her, he kisses. How can one woman so small and fragile looking be so addicting like a drug? His drug...his personal crack store.

A lame excuse, but yes...Kateri is Ren's crack.

Gah, that sounds lame.

"Ren...Ren...Ren..." she whispers, calling his name out like a whispered prayer to the heavens and God himself. What is she praying for? If it's what he's praying for, then...nevermind. He imagines himself without clothes himself, separating her legs farther apart, he positions himself so his hardness is right at the door of her opening. He looks into her eyes, as if asking permission.

She nods, he thrusts, she wriths. Digging her nails into his back, raking them down and breaking the skin. He can feel warm blood running down; the feeling makes him shiver, but for this he's glad to bleed for.

To feel this again, he'd die for.

He'd die for her.

When they're both spent and sated, Ren collapses on top of her; feeling her breasts rising under his cheek and her heart beat in his ear. He sighs in contentment, smiling as her fingers run through his hair- damp with sweat.

"I love you..." she whispers, her voice tired. He smiles, relishing in hearing those words in which no one has said them to him. Ever.

Lifting his head, he wants to look at her; see her flushed cheeks and her sex messed hair surrounding her face like a lion's mane, but he doesn't see that when he lifts his head...when he lifts his head, he sees HER.

Windseer. Only, there's a difference.

Her eyes are red and her face is pale and her ears are pointed. That's how he knows that this person isn't Windseer, but a demon manifesting itself as her.

A cruel joke. "What's wrong, love?" she says gently, sitting up- her exposed breasts bouncing lusciously. Raising a hand to cup his face, he pulls away instantly, she smirks, "do you not love me anymore?"

"Go away!" He yells, "I do not want you!"

"Of course you want me-"

"No! I don't! Now go!"

"You don't mean that..."

"Leave- ah!" He jolts awake, sitting up in his bed; his bare chest covered in sweat and his heart beating more than a thousand beats per second it seemed. He looks to his left, seeing Kateri sleeping peacefully at his side. A weight lifts off his shoulders, she's still here. She didn't leave. It was all a dream.

A horrible dream.

A dream at wich started so sweet before it turned so ugly...


End file.
